Cartman's Plan
by Nyarwhall
Summary: For years the three classes have gone on without questioning their fates, but what happens when they get fed up with the lives they're dealt and want more? (rated T/Tplus for dark themes, violence, and language.)
1. Prologue

Butters tightly held Tweek's hand as the two little boys were led away from their parents. Tweek was hyperventilating near the point of passing out, while Butters was just sobbing. A tall soldier roughly brought them into a room with thick metal walls, where a large man sat at an office desk. The two boys immediately recognized him as Eric Cartman, they face on so many posters, and the man that their parents had taught them to loathe.

"It's a shame about your parents," Cartman said in a smug tone, "You can't really teach an old dog new tricks. But you two, you're so young, you still have a chance."

Tweek whimpered a bit at the sheer intimidating power of the great man. The two boys were only six years old, and they weren't entirely sure of the gravity of the situation.

"What, really, are you two even afraid of?" he asked them, leaning close and smirking. Butters simply shrugged, just wanting to go back home. Tweek glared right back at Cartman and spat in his face.

Cartman wiped the spit from this face and signaled for one of his guards to grab Tweek.

"Send the twitchy one away, the other one could be useful." he ordered, the guard doing as instructed. Butters tried to run after Tweek, but the door was quickly locked behind them.

"Now..." Cartman said, grabbing the hot poker from the fireplace, "Let me tell you how lucky you are to live here."


	2. Strong Hands

The worker class, often called the grunts by the other two classes, had a tedious life. They did the construction, the cleaning, repairs, mining, and anything else that needed just brute force. They would wake up early to work until the sun sank back in the foggy sky, and would continue this pattern until they could work no more. When that became the case, either by age, or by injury and disease, they were disposed of as efficiently as possible. Still, they knew this was their fate and didn't mind it for the most part, and were happy to be such a big part of Cartman's plan.

It was dark out, and the workers all rushed into large hallways to collect their meals, which consisted of a soup made with unidentifiable vegetables, and some meat if they were lucky. Stan ended up being the last in his line for food, so he had gotten a considerable smaller portion.

"Stan! Come sit over here." Kenny called out, waving to him. Stan nodded, taking a seat at the table, where Bradley and Butters sat as well.

The four boys all worked at the same mine, as they had been for seven years, ever since they had turned ten and finished their schooling. Kenny was a smug boy, who was thin even in comparison to his friends. Bradley was quiet for the most part, and only spoke if he was spoken too, unless it was to utter a small praise to Cartman or God, whichever ended up being more relevant.

Butters was rather odd. The perky blond had only shown up when they were six, and seemed to always have something good to say. He was blind, the area around his eyes covered with messy-looking scars from an injury he refused to talk about. Butters always kept the morale up in the mines, and the boys were thankful for that.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Kenny asked, as he dug into his meal hungrily, "I was going to go hang out with the girls after I shower." he said, wiping some of the dirt off of his face and smirking. The other boys laughed a bit, expecting that much of Kenny.

"Stan and I are going to play poker with some of the guys from the appliance factories." Butters answered, Stan nodding in agreement.

"Yeah Ken, if you're not having any luck with the girls, there's always a seat open for you."

Kenny rolled his eyes and they all chuckled.

"What about you Bradley?" Butters asked, "Aren't you doing anything tonight?"

"Just sleeping." He murmured, picking at his food listlessly.

After eating, the boys went their separate ways and afterwards retired to their beds, in preparation for another long day of work to serve Cartman's plan.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to introduce all the characters and the three classes before the story gets interesting. Trust me, it'll be great.


End file.
